Giretsu Kuteitai
Able to be dropped from the Ki-57, the Giretsu Kuteitai (義烈空挺隊) are the specialized Japanese recon infantry. Their ability to be deployed via air makes them ideal for being placed near enemy bases early in the game. Yet, the Giretsu Kuteitai lack any decent means to defend themselves; handguns are no match for rifles. The Giretsu Kuteitai are very useful for recon, and their satchel charges can take out a light tank when ambushing. However, as they lack any rocket launcher, they can't take out even a medium tank. As even light infantry can take them out, they need to be hidden from almost all enemy units. History After the US strategic bombers began attacks on Tokyo from bases in the Mariana Islands, the 1st Raiding Brigade of the Teishin Shudan was ordered to form a commando unit for a “special operations” mission to attack and destroy the bombers on the Aslito Airfield on Saipan. Captain Michiro Okuyama, commander of the Brigade's engineering company and trained in sabotage and demolition was selected as mission leader, and he selected an additional 126 men from his own team (1st Teishin-Dan 1st Regiment 4th Company) to form the first Giretsu Airborne Unit. It was initially organized with a command section and five platoons and one independent squad, based at the IJA air academy at Saitama. The group unit also included eight intelligence officers and two radio men from the Nakano School. The attack against the Marianas was scheduled for 24 December 1944, but was called off after American raids damaged the planned refueling airfields on Iwo Jima. After the Marianas raid was cancelled plans were made to attack airfields on Iwo Jima captured by the United States Marine Corps in March, but these too were cancelled when the Iwo Jima garrison fell. On 1 April, US forces landed on Okinawa, and American fighters based on Okinawa's west coast intercepted and shot down many kamikaze aircraft attacking the American fleet. In the middle of April, the Sixth Air Army requested the deployment the Giretsu Special Forces to neutralize these airfields, in what was designated "Operation Gi-gou". On 18 May, this was authorized. On the night of 24 May 1945, 12 Ki-21-IIbs of Daisan Dokuritsu Hikotai　("3rd Independent Squadron": 32 crew members commanded by Captain Chuichi Suwabe) were dispatched for a strike, each with 14 commandos. Eight were assigned to Yontan and four to Kadena. Four aircraft aborted the mission with engine problems, and three more were shot down, however five managed to crash-land at Yontan airfield during the confusion caused by a diversionary attack by some 50 IJAAF and IJN bombers and fighters. Only one plane landed successfully. About 10 surviving raiders, armed with submachine guns and various explosives, then wreaked havoc on the supplies and nearby aircraft; they destroyed 70,000 gallons of fuel and nine aircraft and damaged 29 more before being annihilated by the defenders. One survivor joined the Thirty-Second Army Headquarters around 12 June. A second large-scale attack on bases in the Marianas with the specific intent of destroying B-29 Superfortress bombers was again planned with 60 transports and 900 commandos for the nights of 19-23 August 1945 (Operation Ken-gou). On 15 August, Japan surrendered and the operation was canceled. Pros & Cons +Airborne recon, quick resupply for your troops with recon. * although, 3x as expensive as the Kurogane, they are also less vulnerable, able to defend themselves, faster on marching orders and airborne. +Make no mistake, they are better than there Italian rivals in every way and can beat light infantry in melee * These commandos do 7+33 dps in melee vs 20+17 for various light infantry. * Standard 400hp -Like all infantry fighting armor with Satchel Charges, they tend to miss moving targets and by so loosing the element of surprise as well as doing no damage in the process. -For being elite commandos, they are not able to take on anything and lack firepower. * The text clearly says they have SMGs available, which should give them about 20-40dps. But they get 7. -although they have better survive ability than the Italian version, they are still weak. Tactics *Using Radio Silence to secretly drop them in woods near the enemy's base will give you eyes on the enemy for, potentially the whole game. Weapons Gallery Giretsu_kuteitai_700.jpg|In-game information See also * * Sahariana Category:Recon infantry Category:Airfield